


On Hero Worship

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Captivity, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Incest, M/M, Obsession, Sibling Incest, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leon is depressed after losing everything so he turns to substance abuse. Hop has always believed in him. Hop has always loved him.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop, Hop/Dande | Leon, Hop/Leon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	1. I have always watched you.

“Hey, Lee! What’s up?”

“Hop...hoppy, what are you doing right now? D’you wanna go get some pizza with your big bro?”

Hop furrows his brow, looking up from the technical paper he’d been annotating. He spared a quick glance at the clock; it was barely half past three. 

“Erm, I’m still at the lab, Lee...Are you alright?” He straightens up in his chair, rotom phone wedged between his ear and shoulder.

“Umm, yeah! I’m good, just- _heh_ \- missing my little brother, you know, I haven’t seen you since...wow, like…” He trails off, and Hop’s concern only grows. Leon’s speaking fast, yet he sounds almost slurred. Hop wonders if he should press it.

“Yeah, Lee, it’s been a while.” Hop hears a shuffling noise, then, something muffled and unintelligible. “What was that? I think you cut out--”

“Said I miss ya.”

Hop smiles at that. He feels a warmth spread from his chest until he feels it in his fingertips. 

“Miss ya too, Lee.” A beat. “Listen, why don’t we hang out tonight? We can go get pizza and watch a movie or somethin’.”

“Mhm, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah! Okay!” Leon’s beaming, and Hop can practically hear it through the phone. He imagines the grin on his brother’s face, and the warmth continues to spread.

They hang up after setting a time and place, but even an hour later, Hop finds it impossible to keep his thoughts focused on his work. He’s been absentmindedly doodling wooloos in the margins of the document-- something Sonia is sure to reprimand him about later.

He’s thinking about Leon. Something had definitely been off about him over the phone. Hop has never heard him speak like that- not Leon, the champion.  
  


_But he’s not the champion anymore, is he?_

Sonia’s still locked in her office when it’s time to close, so Hop scrawls out a quick note to her and slings his bag over his shoulder. The station’s a three minute bike ride away, and that’s three minutes Hop’s mind is full of nothing but Leon.

\---

Hop is overwhelmingly grateful that their restaurant is close to the station. The evening sky is a dark grey, and despite the lack of snow, it seems like it’s sucked all the warmth out of the world. Hop’s cheeks are stinging after just a short ride. He wiggles his nose as soon as he gets inside, trying to unfreeze his face in the welcome warmth of the pizza restaurant.

“Hop!” He perks up, breaking into a grin as he spots Leon leaning out of the doors to a private room. He really can’t help himself as he bounces toward him, feeling like a kid again as they hug. Leon feels solid and warm, and relief washes over Hop, their earlier phone call fading into the back of his mind. _Same old Leon._

When the food arrives, Leon’s listening to Hop gush about his and Sonia’s research. His golden eyes are sparkling as he watches Hop devour slice after slice of pizza, barely stopping to chew while he talks. Hop feels warm. The restaurant’s warm, the food’s warm, and Leon’s hand around his shoulders is warm, warm, warm.

In Hop’s world, there has only ever been Leon. _And here he is._

“Hop?” He blinks, realizing he’d been staring. All at once, he’s snapped out of the glow.

“Lee, aren’t you gonna eat anything?” The sounds from outside the room’s doors seem to resume.

“...Oh, no. I’m not hungry.” Leon offers a sheepish smile. Hop just blinks.

“But, you wanted to get pizza.” Leon’s eyes look tired, and bags seem to materialize under his eyes.

Hop untangles himself from next to Leon, and tries to get a better look. Outside, someone opens the front door, and even in their private room, the temperature seems to drop.

Leon shivers, unable to meet Hop’s gaze. He’s wearing too many layers indoors, Hop notices. A turtleneck, a scarf, a blazer, a coat. He turns away.

“I said, I missed you, that’s all.” Dread seeps in between the seams of Hop’s clothes, like a cold, grey sky.

“Lee, you don’t look so good. Are you alright?” Silence. “And you sounded weird on the phone earlier.” Nothing.

Leon turns back to him-- a smile. “Aww, my little brother is so concerned about me. I appreciate it, Hop!” He picks up a cold slice from his plate and practically devours it whole. “I think you’re right, I really was hungry after all.” He laughs, and Hop wonders why it sounds like a recording.

\---

“So, what kind of movie d’you wanna watch?” Hop’s keeping his distance from Leon now, watching him carefully. He’s been fidgeting, glancing behind him, pulling his coat hood over his dark hair. 

He lifts the corners of his lips, and the shell of Leon smiles at Hop. “Your pick, little brother.”

“...Lee, honestly, I don’t really feel like going to the theater.” He loops his arm in Leon’s, trying to ignore the way he stiffens. “I kinda wanna get a drink somewhere, is that cool?”

Leon balks. “Drink? Like, alcohol? Hop- when did you-”

Hop giggles. “Relax, Lee, Sonia lets me have some every once in a while, when we’re celebrating a successful experiment and stuff. It’s not like it’s a habit! Plus, you can buy me a drink.” 

He nudges him playfully, and Leon seems to relax.

“You know...That’s a good idea. But when did you get too old for movies? Is my little brother growing up?” He tousles Hop’s hair. The sky is snowing now; _but they are warm_.

\---

The closest bar is practically next door, which is great, because the wind’s picked up and even under Leon’s layers, the two of them are freezing. The bar is higher-end, so of course the hostess at the front smiles and makes an exception for the champion and his little brother. 

_Ex-champion,_ Hop doesn’t say. He looks over, and there’s something broken in Leon’s eyes. Hop grits his teeth, and absently rubs at his chest. _Ouch._

The rest of the bar is empty save for a few patrons at their own tables. There’s no one seated at the counter until Leon and Hop slide up. The bartender shoots them a dazzling smile, then looks immediately back down to his rotom phone, and Hop can faintly pick up the tinny voices of stadium announcers.

“Be right with ya, sirs.”

“No worries, bruv.” Leon hasn’t said anything since they sat down, so hop scans the room. Either nobody recognizes them, or nobody cares, and somewhere something dark stirs inside of Hop.

Hop orders three shots, and a water. Leon seems distracted, but he grins his thanks as he puts the first one back. And then another one. And another one. 

Hop’s eyes never leave Leon. His water is untouched. The glasses on the counter pile up.

Leon stares at nothing in particular.

“Um, look, we’re fixin’ to close up soon, kid.” Hop’s lip twitches, and he grins up at the bartender. 

“Right, sorry, guess we got carried away. C’mon Lee, time to go home!” Hop claps his palms on Leon’s shoulders and tugs, and he only stumbles a little bit as he gets up to follow Hop out the door.

The street is empty now, and the snow falls in earnest. 

“M’cold…” Leon slurs. Hop shushes him, and locks their arms together. Leon stares blearily up at the sky, expression unreadable. “Hop, m’ right sloshed...Where we goin’?” 

“It’s fine, Lee, I know.” He pulls them forward, faster, and ignores the way Leon complains.

“Hoooppp….” Hop’s lip curls, and he stops abruptly, teeth flashing when he turns. 

“We’ll be there soon, Lee. Just be patie-”

“Gotta pee.” Leon rubs at his abdomen, face contorted in some sort of pout. Hop lets him go, and he sways a bit on his feet. He hobbles behind a dumpster, leans against the wall, and begins to jostle his zipper. Hop blinks, whipping around twice to make sure there’s no one around, then shoves his hands in his jacket pockets. 

_I guess this is fine._

“How’cm you didn’ drink anything, Hop? Said you wanted to.” Leon’s pissing now, and it’s steaming against the cold air. Hop tries not to look, _tries not to think about-_

“I had water, Lee. I had to make sure one of us was still…” Leon catches him looking and shrinks away.

“Hey, no looking! S’embarassing.” Hop bites back a smirk. His fingertips feel warm. Leon zips himself back up. Hop reaches out to him, and Leon takes his hand, lifting it and rubbing his face against it. 

“You feel kinda cold...Les’ go already…” Hop’s frozen. 

“Hey, Lee.” Leon shuffles closer, wrapping his arms around Hop, as if to try and keep him warm.

“Mhmm” Leon’s rubbing his cheek on Hop’s hair.

“Leon.” his eyes fly open, and he blinks owlishly at Hop. Hop lifts his other hand and opens it, revealing a small yellow pill. The air seems to stand still, save for the earth dropping out beneath Leon. 

“What the hell is this?” 

\---

Leon’s head is swimming. The edges of his vision seem to flicker, and every blink feels like it lasts a lifetime. He doesn’t register when Hop backs him up against the brick wall, until he feels it cold and unyielding against his back. He swallows thickly, eyes still trying to focus on the yellow pill in Hop’s hand.

“How’d you get tha-” He tries to start, but Hop’s stare silences him. Everything is increasingly hard right now, he decides. Both the wall, and the way he can’t seem to form coherent words.

He feels Hop lean against him, smaller body pinning him. Nausea rises in him like a wave. His edges feel cold. His core feels cold. He wants to vomit.

“I looked it up when we were at the bar, Lee. After I found it in your pocket.” Hop’s voice is even, but when it reaches Leon’s ears, his words drop like stones in the pit of his stomach. “Is this why you were so weird on the phone earlier? Do you do this now?” 

Leon wants to sink into the floor. On the shoddy theater screen that is his vision right now, Hop is lifting the pill to his lips, and Leon tries to scream. 

Hop’s eyes are flat when he lifts them to Leon’s again, and he’s getting closer still, his lips slightly parted. 

“Nn-- Hop-” He feels slow, so slow, like he must be mired in molasses because when Hop seals his lips over his own, he’s frozen.

Both of their eyes are open. Watery golden eyes, pupils blown wide-- and Hop’s. He looks...dangerous. Leon is-

“Mmph!!!” Leon jerks, lips parting slightly from the sting of his bite, and Hop lunges forward, tongue shoving into Leon’s mouth. He spasms, his mind on fire, screaming- then everything snaps back into place. He feels the pill in his mouth. Hop’s backed off now, but his eyes are burning into Leon’s.

“Swallow.” His hands are fists around Leon’s arms.

He swallows. There’s blood on his tongue. And the edges of his vision turn white.

\---

“Your room’s on the thirteenth floor, sir. Here are your key cards. If there’s anything you should need, please dial the number listed on the card on the nightstand.”

“Thank you so much! My brother has had a bit too much to drink. I’d hate to send him home alone like this.” Hop shoots a sympathetic smile over at Leon, whose gaze is dropped low like he’s studying the patterns of the royal plush carpet. He seems dazed. The hotel concierge nods in understanding, and gestures to the elevator. 

Hop pulls Leon in, and he falls against the back wall. Gratefully, this hotel is either not fancy enough or too respectfully private to have glass elevators, and Hop can push and pull Leon as he pleases. It’s way past late, but even so, Hop’s restless. He keeps his thumb jammed into the ‘close door’ button, and jostles his leg as he regards Leon. 

He’s slouching against the corner of the small cab, knuckles gripped deathly pale on the handrail. He’s not looking at Hop, and his eyes are unfocused, mouth gently parted and panting softly.

Hop stretches over and tugs on his sleeve.

“Hangin’ in there, Lee?” He’s smiling, and Leon finally looks at him, returning a sloppy smile. 

“Yeah, only...where’re we, Hop? I don’t quite ‘member getting...here.” He claps a hand over his mouth, trying to stop himself from retching. “Don’...feel so good.”

Hop scowls. 

“Save that for when we get to the room, Leon. You’d make a mess.” Leon seems to shrink, and he nods somberly. 

“S’rry…”

The elevator dings, and Hop once again grabs Leon’s arm. There are no patrons in the hallway, and _thank god_ ; Hop can practically feel his heart pounding through his ears.

It’s a blur, but the key works on the first try, and finally... _finally,_ he’s shoving Leon into the room. The door clicks closed behind them. Leon collapses on the floor, dazed at first, then all of a sudden he’s moving.

Hop winces at the noise, but steps into the bathroom after Leon, who’s hunched over the toilet and retching. He seats himself on the edge of the tub, and fills one of the complimentary glasses. After a bit, Leon straightens, wiping the spit dribbling down his chin. When Hop hands the cup to him, he sucks it down gratefully.

“Feeling better, Lee?”

“Bit.” He sits back on his haunches, and Hop stands, towering above for a moment before he pulls Leon up.

“C’mon, you should lay down.” Hop’s smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes, but Leon’s so tired, he doesn’t notice. He wants to dive head first into the pillows and sleep, but there’s pain blooming behind his eyes, and worse yet...clarity.

Toxins partially released from his system, the edges of his mind begin to grow back into frame, and Leon remembers-- _shit, the drugs._ And- _did Hop...kiss me?_

He screws his eyes shut, frozen in place as he feels Hop push gently from behind him.

“H-Hop, we should talk.” Then, he’s stumbling, and just barely catches himself on the edge of the bed. He whips around, eyes narrowed at Hop, shoulder smarting from where he was just shoved.

“You’re right.” Hop is smiling, and it makes Leon’s blood run cold. 

Hop is smiling, but there’s no mirth there. His eyes are black. His hand shoots forward and fists in Leon’s hair, yanking to tilt his head up. Leon’s frozen. He feels his jaw shudder, but he can’t look away from Hop’s dark black eyes.

“When did you start drinking?”

Leon’s lip trembles.

“I’ve always dr--” 

“Liar.” Hop’s grip tightens and Leon winces. “Not like you do now.”

“When I hugged you at the restaurant, I could smell alcohol on you.” Leon stares, mouth agape.

“When did you start doing drugs?”

“It...it was a one time thing, I just- fuck!” _Yank._

Hop leans down, eyes burning; his face is an inch from Leon’s.

“ _Liar._ ” He spits. “I’ve seen your posts. You delete them, but I’ve seen them. You get sloppy sloshed almost every weekend. So much that the gym leaders. _Your friends._ Hell, even _Victor._ They _gave up_ on you.” Leon swallows thickly.

“You really thought you could keep it from me?” Hop’s voice is soft, almost crooning, but his eyes are so bright that Leon’s squinting. “I’m your biggest fan, Lee.” 

It sounds so fucking hollow. Leon shrinks.

Hop lets Leon’s hair go, and he trails the hand down the side of his head to cup his chin.

“What happened to you, Lee?” 

The world collapses around Leon. His whole body shakes as he begins to sob. His head feels like it’s splitting open, his body is sore. He feels like he’s shrinking in his clothes, becoming smaller still, despite the layers he put on to try and hide how much weight he’d lost. 

Distantly, he feels Hop holding him, trying to calm him. 

“Shh, shh... Lee, calm down. I’m right here.” Leon shudders and allows himself to be enveloped in Hop’s arms. “I’ll always be right here.” 

_I was here before anyone else._

_\---_

Leon snaps awake. His heart is pounding, chest heaving, and true panic seizes him because--

“I can’t _move--”_

He struggles futilely, eyes darting around the room until he sees Hop. His expression is calm, and he stretches, cat-like, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He’s seated on one of the armchairs on the opposite corner of the room.

“Morning, Lee.” Hop pads over, stripped down to his undershirt and boxers. Leon doesn’t turn over- can’t, because he’s tied to something. He feels the bed dip gently under Hop’s weight. A hand comes up to stroke his arm-- bare, he’s now realizing. He tenses up, unsure of what to think of Hop’s advance.

He closes his eyes and shivers as Hop’s hands travel further, ghosting over his chest. They flutter about his wrists, gently loosening the knots there. _So much about this is wrong._

But the events of last night weigh on his tongue like cinder blocks, so he holds it.

“How’s your head, Lee?” Hop is _petting_ his arm, and his tone is quietly delicate. He can’t seem to speak. “You slept for so long. I got hungry, so I snuck downstairs for free breakfast. Couldn’t bring any back up for you though, but I’ll figure it out…”

He hums and reaches over, twisting Leon’s jaw until he’s facing him.

“Hey...I can order room service.” He leans in and kisses Leon’s jaw. _Freeze._ “Unless you’re not hungry.” 

Leon shuts his eyes as Hop swings a leg over his hip, settling in a straddle over his lap. He feels Hop’s hands travel up his torso, fingering the hem of his collar. Hop’s soft breath fans across Leon’s neck and chest. He’s curled over, their hips flush together and his mouth ghosting kisses across Leon’s skin.

He opens his eyes when Hop softly calls his name, and his heart twinges at his expression. His pupils are blown, lips parted, face flushed- and his hands trace across Leon’s chest in pure reverence. 

“Why are you doing this?” Leon tries, and immediately it feels wrong, because he _knows_ why. He’d tried for half a lifetime to ignore Hop’s advances. Every touch since Hop had come of age had felt _different_ , the way he looked at his older brother had changed from innocent hero worship to something...deeper- and darker, in a way that Leon had always tried to forget.

And here he was, vulnerable, _accepting_ even as Hop rolls his hips downward, nipping gently at Leon’s neck. He groans- and Hop moans in response, stretching upward until they’re face to face. 

“Hop...We can’t…” He murmurs weakly. He feels small, and wishes he was smaller still.

Hop wraps his arms around Leon’s shoulders and threads his hands into Leon’s thick hair. His hips set a slow, torturous rhythm against Leon’s, and he practically _purrs_ into his mouth.

“You want to, Lee. I know you do.” And he’s right, because Leon’s breath is getting shallower, and his face is burning up, a heat spreading down from his core and swelling between his legs. He can’t help but angle his hips upward, and it feels like giving _in,_ in spite of every last shred of logic and reason Leon has left. He’s _tired…_

Everything was so cold, so out of touch, and here was _Hop,_ who’s familiar, and constant, and so _goddamn warm._

He chokes out a sob.

“ _No, Hop.”_ Tears stream down Leon’s face, and Hop kisses them away, eyes bright as he tastes them on his lips. “ _Stop…”_  
_  
_ A wet tongue slides into his mouth, coaxing his words into moans. Seconds stretch into minutes and hours and days, but the years it’s taken to culminate into this... _broken_ , _healing_ , connection--

_I’ll be here after anyone else._

Leon kisses him back, and Hop is a blooming flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come, I hope!! Let me know what you think, I really just want more friends to talk about my depravity with :^)


	2. And I have always loved you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lifetime of watching you, and yet you still surprised me. The tallest trees have the furthest to fall.

“Lee…” 

  
“Lee, wakey wakey…”

  
“Mmm…” Leon groans, consciousness dropping like stones and rippling through him. _Everything hurts._ But he can move.

He shoots upright; and immediately regrets it. 

“ _Fuck_!! My head…” He screws his eyes shut, rubbing his temples with both hands. His whole body feels like it’s made of lead. “Hop, what time is it? How long have I been-”

Something cold presses against Leon’s arm.

“Drink up.” He drains the glass without even opening his eyes.

“And take this.” He winces, finally cracking an eye open at Hop’s outstretched hand. Two white tablets; thank _god,_ anything to help this headache-  
  


He stops.

  
“Hop…” He glances up. Hop tilts his head, eyes flickering between Leon and the medicine in his palm. He frowns.

“Come on then, Lee, it'll make you feel better. And then I can bring you some food. You look positively wretched.”

Leon’s golden eyes search Hop’s, and the silence between them yawns.

  
Hop’s lips are a thin line.  
  


He wonders if the room seems too warm and much too cold, or if it’s just him. His lip shivers into a smile. His mind is on fire.

“Thanks, Hop. Dunno what happened yesterday, but I feel like I must’ve come down with something…” He trails off, and only barely misses a beat before dry swallowing the pills.  
  


Hop beams at him. 

“Right, I know, you were out for so long, Lee!” Hop reaches over to hug him, and Leon jerks away. They both pause, and Hop’s face is a measured smile.   
  


Leon’s wrists and ankles are rubbed raw from cords that are no longer there. The curtains are drawn, and he can’t see his phone or clothes anywhere. Hunger gnaws at his core. The digital clock counts, but doesn’t tick.

“But the medicine will help you feel better.” Hop continues, and pushes himself off of the bed. “You should rest.”  
  


The heavy door clicks shut behind him, and the room is dark.  
  


\---  
  


Hop wonders what Leon is dreaming of. He’s breathing evenly, but his skin is flushed and glistening in a sheen of sweat. From his perch in the armchair across the room, Hop can faintly make out Leon’s lips moving.

His knees are drawn up under his chin, and to anyone watching, he might resemble a watchful Hoothoot- golden eyes bright in the dim light. It’s been a while since Hop’s slept, to be truthful. Since the first night, after the bar, he’s kept Leon here.  
  


It’s been five days. He wonders how much time Leon remembers.  
  


He grins. His heart is so full. Something like a smile bubbles up from his chest and spills, misshapen, out onto his lips. He unfolds himself from the armchair and moves up beside the bed, fingertips tracing languidly along Leon’s bare thigh. He’s stripped down to his undershirt and briefs, and smooth, tan skin stretches like a mile across the bed sheets.

Leon hasn’t acknowledged it yet. The time that’s passed. The things Hop has done. Each time he wakes up, he accepts Hop’s offerings. He returns Hop’s smiles, drinks, eats, and allows himself to be groomed. 

_Either the tranquilizers work well, or he’s biding his time.  
  
_

Hop wonders when it’ll snap.

Leon’s body tenses suddenly under his touch, and Hop lifts his gaze.   
  


“Good morning, Lee.” There’s a sharpness in Leon’s expression that quickly dissolves into a lazy grin.

“Morning, Hop.” He stretches. Hop’s lip curls. “Am I off bed rest yet, doc? I think I’m fit to travel.”

Hop giggles at the nickname, and plops down beside Leon. Their shoulders touch, and he twines their arms together. Leon gives him a wry smile and nudges him. Hop could _burst._

“No, not quite yet.” He hands Leon the glass of water beside the bed, and shakes out another two tablets from the bottle in his pocket. “You need your medicine.”

He faces Leon, eyelashes fluttering. He places the pills on his tongue. When he brushes their lips together, Leon inhales, and doesn’t pull away. 

Hop pulls him closer.   
  


_“Good.”  
  
_

\---  
  


Leon feels sick. Revulsion washes over him every time Hop’s tongue licks into his mouth. His hands are fisted in Leon’s hair, and Leon’s hands are- _god,_ under the hem of Hop’s shirt- _my younger brother’s shirt_ \- and feeling up his chest. 

He’s not sure how many mornings have passed. The same routine; food, water, the same white pills. Leon can’t remember much past that. He vaguely remembers Hop pulling him into the shower. His mind tries to wrap around the shape of a memory, but it feels like his conscious is lagging. Everything feels hot, and slow, and visceral all at the same time.

His heart jumps when Hop digs his nails into his back.

“Lee…” He makes a sound akin to a whine. “I _want.”_

Something stirs in Leon, but when he swallows, it’s gone.  
  
Hop pushes him down, and Leon lets himself fall until the pillows and sheets are cool against his back. They’re both breathing heavily, and when their eyes meet, Leon can’t help but shiver.  
  
Hop’s face is flushed, color rising high in his cheeks. His narrow chest rises and falls, heavy-lidded gaze fluttering down to where Leon’s briefs are begrudgingly tented. He moves to straddle him, smooth, tan thighs on either side of Leon’s hips.  
  
Leon just blinks.

It’s getting harder to swallow. And harder to think straight. Hop’s hand reaches down between them, and Leon’s body convulses. Something in the back of his head screams, _Stop. Stop it. Stop him!  
  
_

His body reacts and he slaps Hop’s hand away.  
  


The moment snaps audibly. Hop curls his wrist against his chest like it’s wounded. A minute passes, frozen in time.

He frowns, so deep that his eyes go black. “Lee...You know why I’m doing this, right?” He jabs his fingers under Leon’s chin and jerks it forward. Leon’s gold eyes flash in the dark.   
  


_Panic.  
  
_

“You know that I’m doing this for your own good...” Hop’s jaw clenches. Nails dig into Leon’s skin and he gulps. “Despite how much it hurts me to see you like this? My beloved brother-- fading away...”

Leon holds his breath, and Hop leans down to chase it.

They hold each others’ gaze for a moment before Leon tries to turn his head away, ashamed. Hop’s grip on his chin doesn't loosen, and now he’s leering down at his brother, careful expression cracked into a sneer.  
  


“Did you lose yourself, after you lost your title, Leon? Did you give up?” 

“Hop…”

“Everything fell apart, and so did you. _Undefeated Champion Leon_ . Undefeated, no more. _Champion_ , no more.” He croons. “It’s no wonder you didn’t know what to do with yourself. You poor, poor thing.”

“But to see you become... _this.”_ Hop barks out a laugh. “ _My hero.”  
  
_

Leon is a caged bird. His heart thumps arhythmically against his ribs, already broken. Tears slide, hot, down his cheeks, but he can’t seem to speak.  
  


“ _I’m_ the only one left, Lee.” Hop grits out. He grabs and claws the side of Leon’s face- once, but it’s enough to leave angry red trails. Leon gasps. The pain follows. “I’m the only one who’s still trying to _help_ you!”  
  


“Yet, you _still_ reject me.”  
  


In a moment, Hop is off of Leon, bending over and reaching below the bed. Faster than his muddled brain can register, Hop is back, and a cold metal cuff is wrapping itself around Leon’s wrist. He breathes through his mouth. It comes out in a broken wheeze.

Hop stands over him, his face a time-lapse of emotion. Leon’s eyes widen at the tears dripping down Hop’s face.   
  


“I’m...I’m sorry, Lee.”  
  


The door opens and closes, and all is dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh so this story turned out to be a bit longer than expected. I kinda want to wrap it up in four chapters, but I will probably add some additional scenes that I can't fit into the main plot...Just..horny captive things. I am awful. I have headcanons for the details in this fic but I don't want to bog it down with explanation.


	3. I know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am the woodworker who would salvage your body. Who would use every last part of you, who would carve you into something beautiful, something useful, something worth remembering again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit darker and really starts the mindbreak!!! BE CAREFUL, may be Dead dove do not eat material  
> Also, sorry if the jumping in time is confusing. I tried to make it chronological! c:

_“Hop?” Leon’s knock at the door seems to send the boy inside into a flurry of motion._

_“Shit! Um, coming! Wait, Lee?” Hop’s starstruck face appears, right in Leon’s as he yanks the door open. “Oh my god, I had no idea you were coming!”_

_Hop bounces into Leon’s arms, looping his own around the taller boy’s neck. Leon grins, pulling them into a heartfelt hug._

_“Gods, I missed you!” They both say, almost in unison. When Hop pulls away, his golden eyes are shining. They regard each other with near-identical, lopsided smiles._

_Hop tries to squeeze himself out of the doorway, but the mess inside draws Leon’s attention from over his shoulder._

_“Whoa there, little brother.” He blinks, bewildered. “Mum doesn’t make you clean this?”_

_Hop squeaks, but Leon pushes past him into the room. There’s clothes piled up on the floor, almost up to his knees. Soda cans are stacked in columns on the ledge of the telly stand._

_Hop pulls at Leon’s jacket frantically._

_“No!! Lee, c’mon, I cleaned it like- yesterday, and I didn’t know you were coming, obviously I would have cleaned- Ugh, get out!!” Leon chuckles, the tugging on his sleeve barely deterring his advance further into the clutter._

_Something catches Leon’s eye, beneath all the clean laundry on Hop’s bed._

_Behind him, Hop freezes. He shoves Leon out of the way, and snaps the laptop lid shut._

_Leon blinks. The air hangs heavily between them._

_“Readin’ blogs about me?”_

_“Yeah! Um, okay, wow, I’m really hungry, do you know if mum’s made supper yet?” Hop slides the laptop under his pillow, and pulls his brother toward the door._

_I don’t remember that many paparazzi taking pictures of me shirtless..._

\---

_“Um, hi, are you…” Leon trails off, because, obviously the only person standing behind the dumpster in this very specific alleyway would be the person he’s looking for._

_His heart is hammering a hole into his chest, and he wonders if it’s loud enough to hear. His dark hair is pulled up into a bun, and for once, he’s not wearing his signature snapback._

_The guy just nods. Leon squints, trying to see past the blackout sunglasses the guy wears._

_Talk about suspicious…_

_An open palm is held out to Leon, and he stares. The hand is surprisingly small, and Leon could swear the man’s build is right around-_

_“Ahem.”_

_“Oh! Yeah, right...um…” He digs around in his pocket and passes over the folded bills, the way someone might pass a bribe._

_The man wordlessly counts the bills. His hands are obscured by black leather gloves, and he wears a skullcap pulled down to his ears. Leon can’t make out any other distinguishing details about the man before he nods curtly, whipping out a plastic wrapped package and shoving it into Leon’s arms._

_Leon yelps, shoulders jumping up past his ears. He fumbles, almost dropping it before thrusting it into his pocket._

_“Um- Thank y…” Leon blinks. “Oh, he’s gone.”_

_\---_

**Raihan:** leon, dude this is the 5th time

 **Raihan:** hello????? R u even there

 **Leon:**? wat sorry i just woke up, head hurt

 **Raihan:** …  
**Raihan:** r u fucking serious lol.

 **Raihan:** i been waiting for over an hour dude, i swear to god this is the last fucking time leon

 **Leon:** shit, Raihan im sorry i totally forgot

 **Raihan:** forget it dude. just fcuking forget it

\---

**Vic:** Hey Leon, we’re all pretty worried about you...There’s some people online circulating a video of you at a club? I didn’t even know you went to clubs, tfti ...Just kidding, hehe.

_Read: 12:03 a.m._

**Vic:** I’m worried though, Leon. Can we hang out sometime?

_Read: 3:42 a.m._

  
\---

_Leon slams the door in her face. A split second, and then she’s pounding on it indignantly._

_“Leon! Open the door!”_

_“Don’t worry about me, mum. Got all my psyducks in a row, don’t you worry.”_

_Leon slouches back onto the couch with his bottle. He turns up the volume on his soap and quite literally tries to drown out the sound of his mom’s nagging._

_\---_

_The lights are_ loud _. That’s all Leon can think about, so he closes his eyes, but the music is too bright, too, so he pops another pill like its yellow candy. The crowd around him parts like a tide around a rock- a sloppy drunk, washed-up, forgotten rock. He stumbles at the last step before the bar._

_“‘Nother, please.” The bartender gives him a onceover, and shakes his head. He plucks a credit card off the back wall, and slides it back over to Leon._

_“Cuttin’ ya off, mate.” He stares at him. “Closin’ your tab.”_

_Leon scowls, and pushes away from the counter. “Gotta be kidding me…” He could head to another club, or...God, he’s sweating. The floor lurches up at him in waves. He sways._

_“Woah there.” A hand reaches out to steady him from behind. He winces and tries to turn around, feeling a bit self-conscious._

_The face behind him frowns, and lowers their head._

_“Thanks, mate.” Leon squints, trying to make out the face of his gallant savior. They looked young, but between the pulsing lights of the club and the way their hood covered almost half of their face-_

_“No worries.” Something about the stranger is familiar in a way that makes Leon’s brain creak. Then, as quickly as they’d materialized behind him, the hooded figure slips back into the throbbing crowds. Leon manages to find his way out to the street before he voms._

_\---_

Leon feels just about as sick even as the dream fades from his consciousness. His skin feels clammy and his joints are stiff. The air in the room is cold and stale, as if nobody’s opened the door in a while. Leon’s jaw chatters involuntarily as he tries to sit up.  
  
The chain pulls taut.

“Ah!”  
  
He yelps, cursing under his breath. The skin on his left wrist is an angry red around the metal cuff. He cranes his neck around, but Hop is nowhere to be seen. 

Leon twists his body with a wince and scoots himself closer to the headboard. Gripping it with a groan, he manages to pull himself upright.

It feels like he hasn’t had a clear head for weeks. The room seems to fizzle around the edges, and Leon blinks rapidly to try and stay lucid. He’s lost time, he knows. Daylight filters dimly in at the edges of the window’s blackout curtains.  
  
His stomach feels like it’s eating itself. Every ragged breath he takes makes it painfully obvious how hungry, how _thirsty_ he is. _How empty he feels._

“...Hop?” He calls out tentatively. His voice is rough and gravel. The silence seems to grow in its absence. From the corner of his eye, two familiar white tablets shine against the dark wood of the bedside table.

Leon slumps over himself. His impossibly dry mouth starts to water. Hop’s voice rings in his head.  
  
_It’ll help you feel better._

Leon’s hands tremble as he drops the pills down his throat.

\---

There were only two pills. And Leon is wishing now that he’d only taken one. Then, maybe the second time he awakens in the empty cell of a room, stomach twisting, throat screaming, then he could have used it to escape. Figuratively, of course. The chain on his wrist clinks as if to mock him.

No, instead of that shallow reprieve, he’s wracked with pain- all over his body- and worse than all of it, _fear._  
“Help…” He tries feebly. “Help, somebody…Please...” He’s too weak to even cry.

He lays there, rasping, wasting away for what feels like hours. A single tear evaporates from his cheek.  
  
_How wretched I must be; to be abandoned like this._

  
Anxiety grips his chest.  
  
_What if he never comes back?_

Leon scoffs ruefully.

_Then, I wonder if anyone would ever come looking for me. Everyone who I scorned, I wonder if they’d care to find me. Former champion Leon...hasn’t been seen in weeks! Tabloids...don’t give a shit, because ‘has anyone seen how cute Champion Victor is? Wow!’_

A bitter grimace forms on his lips. Bile rises in his throat. He spits.

_‘Friends and family, fed up with his bullshit, have all given up!’_

Suddenly, Hop’s golden gaze arcs into his mind. The last look he’d given Leon before he’d left; the fluttering portrait of emotion- all heartbreak and hatred- haunts him even with eyes closed.

Panic seizes him.

Leon dry sobs, growing increasingly frantic, increasingly scared that he was really going to _die here,_ that Hop, too, had given up on him- he begins to hyperventilate. “ _Hop!!”_

The chain on his wrist jerks his arm and he yelps out in pain- then just keeps screaming, until his voice is hoarse and wrecked, and he’s dizzy from lack of air.

_“Hop...please, please come back.”_ He vaguely remembers throwing up before passing out.

\---

Hop side-eyes his phone screen with an air of disinterest. Sonia’s notes in front of him only barely capture his attention, and though he’d initially been stoked to find the secret camera working, he quickly realized watching Leon sleep for six hours was about as exciting as watching paint dry. He stretches with a soft groan, toes curling, and pushes away from the desk.

“Professor Sonia, I’m headed out for the day! I promised my mum I’d help her go grocery shopping, and-- oh, she’s not even listening.” Sonia looks up, yanking her headphones out.  
  
“Sorry Hop, whazzat?” Hop just shakes his head.  
  
“Said I’ve gotta run. Have plans with Mum.” Sonia grins.  
  
“Sure, send her my regards!” Something dark passes over her face. “And...If you see Leon, tell him it wouldn’t kill him to respond to my texts once in a blue moon.”

Hop chuckles his agreement, and takes his leave. When he reaches the station, he turns North instead of South. He boards a train instead of crossing the tracks. Sitting, he pulls his hood down over half of his face and checks the camera’s feed from his phone. 

Hop blinks in surprise and squints. On the screen, Leon sits upright at the edge of the bed. Hop rubs the screen clean with his sleeve, trying to make out any details on the dark screen. He curses inwardly at himself for buying such a cheap nanny cam. _There’s not even audio on this thing._

The Leon on the screen seems to be frozen, so hop refreshes the stream. 

_He’s just...sitting there._ Hop frowns, wishing the train would just skip to his stop. Irritation curls like a small hand at the pit of his stomach.

He huffs.

In all honesty, this had gone a lot further than he’d first planned for. But everything is still within his calculations. 

_Just a little longer,_ Hop thinks. And it’s both about the train ride, and about Leon.

\---

Hop touches the key card against the lock, tapping his foot as he waits for it to click. When it does, he turns the handle as quietly as he can, pushing forward slowly into the dark room. Immediately, he sees Leon’s gold eyes fly open. 

He’s huddled against the wood of the headboard, arms wrapped around his knees, which are drawn up to his chest. His eyes are wide like he's been startled, chapped lips parting around each breath.

Hop lets the door close behind him and stands there for a moment, readjusting to the darkness. Leon’s soft wheezing spans the space between them.

He lets the seconds stretch, head tilted, as they watch each other.

To his surprise, Leon’s the first to speak.

“I thought-” His voice is froggy, and he clears his throat to try again. “I didn’t know if you were coming back.” 

Hop fucking _grins._ He doesn’t want Leon to see, so he quickly bends down to rustle through the plastic bag he’s carrying, coming back up with a bottle of water and a carefully blank expression back in place.

He makes sure that Leon is watching as he screws it open and takes a long swig. Leon’s eyes narrow and Hop sees his tongue dart out to rasp over parched lips.

“Train got delayed.” Hop tosses him the bottle, and Leon scrambles to pick it up. He drinks like a starving man- and Hop smiles because, _I guess he is._

He sits down on the edge of the bed, watching as drops of water splash down Leon’s hungry throat as he drinks, fisting the bottle in both hands.

 _You poor thing._ He just barely doesn’t say.

The bottle is empty in no time, and he’s handed another.

From the bag, Hop takes out a plastic-wrapped, train station generic deli sandwich. Leon’s pupils dilate like he’s never seen anything more delicious.

He reaches out, then his hand recoils like he’s been burned.

“C-can I…?” 

Hop almost _purrs_ .  
_What a good boy._

“I brought it for the both of us, since I didn’t get to eat all day.” Hop can’t help his lopsided smirk. He begins to unwrap the sandwich, eyes never leaving Leon’s face.

“Th-thank you, Hop.” Leon breaks into a gaunt smile, and Hop can’t help but frown at it. He shoves the whole sandwich into Leon’s lap with a scowl.

“I’m obviously kidding, Lee.” He sighs and leans back on his elbows. Leon looks ashamed of himself. “C’mon, eat, it’s all yours.”

Leon unwraps the sandwich with shaky fingers, and takes a bite so big his cheeks puff out. Hop giggles, and reaches over to pet his hair. Instead of recoiling like he expects, however, Leon looks up from his food with misty eyes and leans into his touch.

Hop blinks.

“I missed you.” Hop’s face lights up. He beams giddily back at Leon. He pushes himself up and moves until he’s shoulder-to-shoulder beside his brother while he eats. Leon wolfs down the rest of the sandwich before turning to Hop, eyes wide.

“I thought I’d never see you again. I thought you left, too, I thought-” He clutches Hop’s arm with both hands, and Hop just stares at him. “I thought you gave up on me, too.”

Leon tries to smile too big, and Hop cringes at how fake it is. A paltry attempt to mask the fear swimming in his eyes. He pulls away, fishing around inside the bag and retrieving a translucent bottle rattling with white pills. He holds it out to Leon, who begins to visibly quake.

He shakes his head, fake smile abruptly fading.

“N-no, that’s okay, I really feel much better.” Leon lies. “I don’t need those anymore, I promise. I want to get better, like you said, and-- and I won’t-”

Hop cocks his head to one side, watching the man come apart at the seams.

Leon forces a smile like a dead butterfree back onto his face. He strains forward until his head is between Hop’s thighs, and he looks up at him, eyes wide.

“I don’t need those anymore, Hop. I just need _you_ , so please-- _please_ , please stay with me.”  
A cold tear rolls down to the tip of Leon’s nose. Hop’s core is white hot, and he fists his hand into Leon’s tangled hair.

  
“ _Good boy.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the little text profile pictures worked!! I drew those, and you can find them on my twit!!  
> Waooo chapter 3 done!! I had less trouble writing this one. I am starting to see where everything will end up. Expec t the next chapter sometime aFTER christmas though, since I'll be going on vacation ;0; BUT YOU CAN STILL TALK TO ME ON TWITTER (as always)


	4. We were always meant to be this way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was I not the doll meant for your pleasure? Was I not the doll you created to receive your love? I was always this delicate. I was only ever this breakable. Yet you decided to love me.

The first step to recovery is self-care. Hop remembers it from something he’s read on the internet recently. It’s a genuine concept, but self-care implies independence- something that Leon can’t be trusted with, Hop decides. How can someone who let himself fall so ungracefully be allowed such a responsibility? 

_ No. This is my cross to bear. _ _  
_ He smiles warmly as Leon presses his cheek into his touch. Leon’s in the tub, body turned toward Hop’s. The water is close to scalding- just how Leon likes it. Hop bends over the edge of the tub and scoops water over Leon’s hair. 

“Close your eyes.” He obliges. Water flows over Leon’s face, dripping off of his long lashes and down the tip of his nose. Hop grabs the shampoo bottle and squeezes some into his hand, working up a lather before scrubbing it into Leon’s scalp. He makes a small noise of contentment.

With the door closed, steam from the bath curls upward, enveloping the two of them in warmth. A single gold eye glints at him from behind a wet curtain of hair.

“Hey, I’m not done yet!” Hop flicks his cheek playfully. Leon huffs a laugh and squeezes his eyes shut again, relaxing into the warmth of the bathwater.

“This...feels nice.” Hop just smiles and moves to scrub along the length of Leon’s hair. 

“I’ll take care of you, Lee.” He finishes with the shampoo and gently pushes Leon downward. “Hold your breath, now.” 

Leon obediently slides lower in the tub, eyes carefully watching Hop’s face until he’s forced to close them in the water. Shampoo suds slide off of Leon’s hair, spreading around him like a cloud. Dark locks frame his face like a halo. Hop’s hands hold him firmly underwater.   
  


The steam on the mirror begins to condensate as the air cools around them, bit by bit. Bubbles escape slowly from Leon’s parted lips, but he doesn’t struggle. Golden eyes open to peer up at Hop from beneath the surface.

He wonders why it’s  _ trust _ he finds in Leon’s gaze. Hop contemplatively strokes a hand over Leon’s throat. 

He marvels at this...beautiful,  _ broken  _ thing before him. A smile creeps onto his lips.

As the moment stretches, Leon’s expression gradually turns to worry. His brow furrows and he kicks his legs, slowly at first-- then thrashing. His hands reach out to slip uselessly on the edges of the pearl-white tub. Hop’s grip on his throat doesn’t loosen. He hears a heartbeat like a bass drum in his ears, blood coursing white-hot through his veins. His cock strains against the front of his shorts.

_ “Ah...I love you like this.”  _

Hop scoffs- and finally lets go.

In a split second, Leon surges out of the water, coughing and spluttering. His whole body shakes violently, but he turns to Hop and grabs at him. Wet arms encircle his shoulders, clinging to him like he’s a life raft out at sea. 

_ Like I’m salvation. _

“ _ Hop _ ,” Leon sobs. He’s trembling so badly that Hop feels it reverberating through him. He laughs once, hollow in his chest. Leon’s teeth chatter.

“There, there.” He presses a kiss to wet hair. “Let’s get you dried off.” 

He coaxes Leon’s shivering body out of the tub, still clinging desperately to Hop’s soaking shirt. He stands on fawn-shaky legs, stepping gingerly out onto the slippery bathroom tile. Hop slips a towel off the rack and wraps him in it. He looks so  _ small _ , almost dwarfed by the soft white towel around his stuttering shoulders.

Hop stands back, peeling off his wet tee and tossing it aside. He catches Leon’s gaze as it sweeps across his body, across the smooth expanse of skin glistening gently in the light. He doesn’t need to say it. Knows without words, that something has changed in Leon. He wonders when it happened. Hop’s lips curl upward like smoke.

Leon’s hands rest at his sides, his body tensing up ever so slightly when Hop reaches to cup his cheek.

“Look at me.” He does. He holds Hop’s gaze unflinchingly, even as Hop brings his face closer. They stand there, the room growing ever colder as the heat dissipates. Leon’s expression is blank save for the soft part of his lips. 

Hop wants to tear at them with his teeth. Wants to pinch the color back into those cheeks. Wants to force the light back into those flat yellow eyes. He hums.

Leon blinks twice, slowly. 

“Yoohoo, Lee, are you there?” Hop giggles, and the sound seems to snap Leon out of his reverie. His eyes travel across Hop’s face, and he mimes the smile there. For a moment, they’re both  _ home  _ again. Face to face, hand in hand, sharing secrets, exchanging whispered promises in the afternoon glow of the sun.

_ We’ll be together forever, won’t we, Lee? _

_ Forever and ever, Hopscotch. _

Leon’s lips ghost across Hop’s cheek, catching a tear that spills over without him noticing. It’s his turn to stand still, holding his breath as Leon plants a kiss to the corner of his lips.

Leon’s saying something as he trails kisses across the line of Hop’s lips.

“I’m sorry, Hop, I’m so sorry. I forgot...” 

A flicker of heat sparks in his core. Leon’s body presses close to his, skin on skin, and Hop just stands there, waiting for this dream to pass- only it doesn’t. He places a hand on Leon’s cheek, his eyes carefully flat. When he dares to look, Leon is gazing back at him, and Hop’s breath catches at the intensity of it.

“Are you mine now, Lee?” His voice betrays him, a quiver of a question.

Leon nods furiously, eyebrows knitting as he presses further into Hop’s touch.

“Yes,” A kiss, to his hand. “Yes, Hop, I remember now,” A kiss, to his wrist, and he’s sinking down, down until his knees are bruising on white tile-- “ _ Forever and ever.” _

Leon’s eyes are a deep, rich, gold, and the heat in Hop’s core is near unbearable. It rips out of him in a gasp and then a sigh, because there are soft lips mouthing at the line of his still-clothed cock. Hop’s fingers thread through Leon’s hair, pulling him closer, pulling them together. Leon’s eyes seem to  _ glow _ with affection, and Hop can barely wonder if this is too good to be true before there are fingers delving beneath the waistband of his shorts to pull him out.

His knees buckle a bit, admittedly, when Leon’s tongue lathes over his tip. It’s so sudden, all of this. Just a moment ago, Hop was in control, Hop was the one leading Leon like a mule to drink, but now it’s Leon, Leon,  _ Leon’s love,  _ pouring out from him like a dam that’s broke.

Like every bit of attention that Hop’s been denied, deprived of, for years, is igniting like a flash fire- They’re no longer teetering over an edge, they’re falling- 

Leon’s lips around him, his tongue like an apology, allowing, accepting, _ inviting _ as Hop fucks forward into that tight, wet heat. Blood rushes in his ears, and he feels more than hears his own moans being dragged out of his throat.

Everything Hop has been waiting for, everything he’s been working for- and is this not what he  _ deserves _ ?

There are tears sliding out of Leon’s eyes. His long wet hair sticks to his skin in strands, but he just clings to the waistband of Hop’s clothes still wrapped around his thighs, gold eyes reverent in their prayer to Hop’s.

After all, Hop is nothing if not a benevolent god. 

His pace stutters when Leon chokes- it pulls a hiss out of Hop, the feeling of his brother’s tight throat convulsing around him is intense, to say the least. He loosens his grip in Leon’s hair and immediately he’s coughing, pulling back and sitting on his heels. Hop follows him down to the floor, kneeling.

”Look at me,” Hop repeats, and when Leon does, Hop never wants him to stop. Finally, those eyes see  _ him _ , instead of looking past him. At last, a gaze that holds his own, unaverted, no longer hesitant, no longer barred by circumstance. Leon looks at Hop, all love, all trust,  _ his world. _

Hop is giddy with it. Laughter bubbles out of his lips and it’s no longer hollow, but like music. _ So this is what it takes for you to see me. So this is what it takes for you to remember. _ Hop doesn’t say. Doesn’t, because their lips are sealed together once more. He’s chasing Leon again, but this time, Leon chases back. 

Hop straightens and pulls Leon up into an embrace, capturing Leon’s mouth with his own on the way up. Leon moans as Hop’s tongue slides against his own. Their hands travel familiar paths across each others’ skin. Hop shimmies his hips until his shorts are pooled at his feet, and they’re fully bare now, bodies pressed fit together. 

Leon’s breathing is ragged. His whole body seems to vibrate as he’s kissing Hop- like a shipwrecked man kisses land- desperate, grateful, reverent. Hop feels overwhelmed- needs to wrest control back from this bleeding heart. He takes Leon’s bottom lip between his teeth and bites down until he tastes blood. Leon just  _ moans _ . There are stars in his eyes, and  _ gods _ , Hop wants to destroy him all over again.

“Leon, wait.” Like a switch is flipped, Leon jerks back. He’s breathing heavily, blood flowing freely from his injured lip, eyes wild like he’s afraid he’s done something wrong, made a mistake big enough to be called  _ that _ \- 

“Come. Lay on the bed.” Hop instructs, offering a hand toward him. Leon’s shoulders sag in relief. Gold eyes search Hop’s face for a split second before he clasps his hands around Hop’s.

Out of the bathroom, they cross the short distance to the bed- and in a moment, Hop is shoving Leon down onto the bed. He climbs on top, figure arching down to reclaim Leon’s mouth. 

It’s not as if he’s unaffected. No, this,  _ this  _ has been everything he’s only dreamed of. His own breath comes in pants, between copper-tinged kisses, the slip of their tongues, the muted click of teeth. He rolls his hips downward, and the perfect slick friction of skin to skin draws a groan out of both of them. Hop’s heart feels full to bursting. He drops his head into the crook of Leon’s neck to catch his breath.

“Lee…” It isn’t, but it sounds like a sob. “I  _ want _ .”

Leon’s arms curl around Hop. Their chests heave in unison- hearts beating as one, as close as humanly possible. Hop can practically feel it pounding against his own.

It’s only a moment of respite, but it speaks a volume. Leon is tired of pushing back. His whole life has been a dance against the inevitable pull of Hop’s gravity. But in this moment, he finally understands. They were  _ always  _ meant to be this way.

“I’m here, Hop.” And he’s never meant it more.

Hop says nothing, just noses into the curve of Leon’s neck and sucks a bruise there. Leon can’t help the way his hips twitch up, searching again for that sweet friction. 

“Nngh…” Hop straightens, perfectly straddled over Leon’s lap. Their eyes meet, and he wonders if Leon can see right through him. Wonders if he looks as vulnerable as he feels. He drops a hand down between them, digits curling around Leon’s length, pressing it firmly against his own. Leon flexes in his hands, jaw dropped, eyes narrowed against the pleasure.

“I want you...inside me.” Leon groans in reaction, nodding. He looks positively debauched. Diluted blood still drips from the corner of his open mouth. His eyes are unfocused and watery. Freshly marked bruises bloom along his neck and chest. Every firm stroke of Hop’s hand elicits a breathy gasp.

Hop stretches over to the nightstand, pulling open the bottom drawer to reveal a pocket-sized bottle of lube. Leon never even knew it was there. There’s the pop of a bottle cap, and when Hop returns, his fingers are coated in clear slick. His mouth is parted, panting at the anticipation of-  _ finally.  _

Leon can only watch, mystified as his cherished baby brother lifts himself up on his knees, reaching behind him with a hiss to prod at his own entrance. As he arches backward, the tip of his cock brushes against the sensitive underside of Leon’s, and his thighs tremble involuntarily. Everything is so sensitive, the intimate heat shared between their bodies igniting every nerve under Leon’s skin. He takes a shuddering breath, because Hop makes a noise- and Leon wishes so badly that he could see. Can only imagine what it would be like to watch Hop stretch himself open, tight hole relaxing bit by bit in preparation to take him,  _ bury  _ his length completely. Leon groans, his own cock leaking as it twitches against his belly. He dares not touch himself. He hasn’t been given permission. Instead, he lifts broad hands to stroke up Hop’s thighs, up along his hips and sides. He wants to tell Hop, everything, lay bare every secret he’s kept from him these past few years, but when he opens his mouth, it’s just-

“ _ Beautiful.”  _ And Hop really is. Hop moans, high in his throat, and his legs tremble and jerk.

“Lee…!” He bites his lip, hips canting downward to meet the thrust of his fingers. A line of drool glistens down Hop’s chin- the thought of what’s to come has him trembling. His fingers stay sheathed, stretching his opening even as he shuffles forward, bowing forward as he hovers over Leon’s cock.

“Help me out, here.” Leon’s hand shoots to his own cock, pumping twice, lining himself up with a groan as he feels Hop remove his fingers. Hop’s entrance  _ pulses _ around Leon’s tip, and Hop collapses forward with a soft cry. 

Leon doesn’t move, just sucks a hiss through his teeth. It takes  _ everything  _ he has not to rut into that tight ring. 

Hop’s sweat-slicked forehead is pressed against Leon’s chest. Hot breaths fan across his skin. Leon brings his free hand to steady Hop’s trembling thighs, his own chest rising and falling with every ragged breath.  _ God  _ he wants to-

“ _ Fuck--”  _ Hop, having caught his breath first, pushes himself up and begins to slowly spear himself down onto Leon’s length. The stretch is  _ fucking _ delicious for both of them. Hop groans, his walls twitching as they adjust around the cock inside of him.

“Feels so  _ full _ , Lee…”

Hop’s hand fumbles until he finds Leon’s resting against his thigh and laces their fingers together. His teeth are clenched, and he’s acutely aware of how much  _ thicker _ Leon is than he’d anticipated. Leon, on the other hand, can only lay there as the tight squeeze of Hop’s ass renders him speechless, mouth agape. He feels every inch of Hop pulsating around him, engulfing him,  _ overwhelming  _ him-- the pleasure wells up hot and wet and leaks out of his eyes in overstimulated tears.

“ _ Gods,  _ Lee…You’re so  _ big _ .” Hop gasps, at last fully settled on Leon’s hips. Every time his muscles twitch around Leon’s girth, his lips part in a silent moan. When he’s finally adjusted enough to open his eyes again, he peers smugly down at Leon’s wrecked expression. 

“How does it feel?” He purrs, rocking his hips forward. Leon groans, eyelashes fluttering, blinking tears out of his eyes that dribble down off of his temples.

“So  _ tight _ , Hop--” Leon’s breath catches as Hop begins to move in earnest, setting a shallow pace rocking forward and back on his knees. It’s not  _ enough,  _ not  _ deep  _ enough- it’s so slow that Leon is over-conscious of how tight Hop’s walls are squeezing down on him, so much that it  _ hurts _ . He whimpers, finally unable to stop himself from thrusting his hips upward to override Hop’s torturous pace. 

Something flashes across Hop’s face, but Leon’s too busy losing himself in that sweet sweet heat to notice. Hop just grins it away. It’s so easy for Leon to let go now, now that Hop leans his weight forward, letting Leon pick up the pace as he fucks upward into Hop’s ass.

A litany of soft grunts and pants tumble forth from Leon’s lips, and it’s increasingly harder for Hop to keep his voice down. The angle of Leon’s cock perfectly slots into him, and it almost feels like he’s being  _ used _ . 

Leon’s hands grip his skinny hips tight enough to bruise, eyes squeezed shut against the torrent of pleasure. The lewd sounds of Hop’s thighs on Leon’s hips is drowned out by Hop’s own moaning- wanton and open as he approaches his climax. He hooks his feet under Leon’s legs and suddenly it’s like he’s going even  _ deeper,  _ the tip of his cock spearing further up inside of Hop. He braces himself on Leon’s chest with one arm, body arched forward so that he can grab Leon’s hand off of his hip and direct it to his own neglected cock.

Leon’s fingers wrap effortlessly around him and pump, once, twice, and-

“ _ Ahh…!”  _ Hop’s legs quake as he drives himself down to meet Leon’s thrust one last time before spilling hot and wet all over his hand and chest. Cum splatters all the way up to Leon’s breathless face as he tries desperately to chase his own orgasm, thrusting into Hop, who tightens impossibly as he comes apart. 

Suddenly, Leon props himself up, hugging Hop into his chest with both arms as he shifts- pace only slightly interrupted. He brings his knees up behind Hop’s back, cradling him in his lap. He kisses Hop’s hair, still buried and thrusting deep inside of him.

“ _ Thank you, Hop, thank you,”  _ He’s saying- and even in his pleasure-drunk mind, Hop feels heat curl solid and dark in the pit of his stomach. Leon sobs as he cums, tears wetting the top of Hop’s head. 

Hop soundlessly curls his arms around Leon’s torso.

They stay there for what feels like an eternity, Leon’s frame shaking with both pleasure and emotion.

Hop blinks, feeling rather squished into Leon’s chest. His own cooling cum is trapped between them, and Leon’s softening cock is threatening to slip out of his abused hole.

He wonders what Leon could possibly be crying about.

After another endless moment, Leon’s shoulders sag. Hop pushes him down and he flops onto the bed, boneless.

Hop giggles and rolls off of him. Leon turns on his side to watch him with owlish golden eyes. His hair is still damp, clumped in weird spots after their ‘activities’. There’s cum drying on his chest. Hop tuts.

“And I just bathed you, too.” 

He takes a deep breath, trying to quell his still-racing heart. The smile slides off of his face. He searches Leon’s eyes, mesmerized by what he finds. 

He stretches a palm out to cup Leon’s tear-stained cheek. Leon clasps his arm with both hands, face splitting into a smile. He leans into Hop’s touch.

“Thank you, Hop…” His gold eyes are brighter than Hop remembers.

“...For what, Lee?”

“Coming back for me.” Hop scoffs.  _ As if I would have just left you after all of this. _

Leon nuzzles his palm. Lays a kiss there. Hop’s lips tingle. Tears well up in his eyes and flow freely across his face.

“You know, I did this for you, Lee.”

“I know.” A kiss, the flash of a smile.

“I wanted you for so long, Lee.”

“I know.” Leon is smiling, and it’s so broken, it’s so foreign that it scares Hop to his core. He sobs. More kisses are pressed to the skin at Hop’s wrist.

“I love you, Lee.”

“I love you too, Hop.”

“ _ Forever and ever.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH this ,,, chapter took a really long time. I was super unsure of how to go about it. There are just a shit ton of semantics that dont really help in stories like this, so I don't really mention them.  
> Thanks for reading along, though. Hop's love for Leon crests on obsession, even in the canon games. I always imagine Leon as the more responsible, older brother, but it's not as if he doesn't love Hop back with the same intensity. In fact, I imagine he has an even bigger complex about him, his baby brother who he grew up protecting, nurturing...  
> I love them so much.  
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
